Normal Is Boring
by Bohogal1998
Summary: When Abby overhears two VERY hateful women gossiping about her in the restroom, can her friends and family convince her that she is loved just the way she is? Read on to find out. Remember, In a World where you can be anything, be Kind.


**Hey! here's a new story!**

**First, I want to emphasize that I am making no slurs or derogatory remarks personally about anyone in this story. I want the characters of the **

**bullies to be particularly hateful for the purposes of this story. This story starts out much darker than my usual one-shots. However it doesn't stay dark. Hope you enjoy as **

**well as learn from this story. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby Sciuto stopped in the restroom on her way back from her lunch break,, one late summer day.. While she was still inside the stall, two of the newer members of the NMRI staff walked in, having a gossip session.

"So, did you get a load at that psycho whack-job that works in audiology?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that get up she was wearing? I mean, does she think it's Halloween?" was the reply.

"She must! And those Pigtails?! Is she ten?! How was she even hired in the first place?" one woman asked,

"Maybe she interviewed by correspondence. I can't imagine anyone actually hiring her if they knew she was this way from the start." said her companion with a chuckle.

Abby realized now that they were talking about her. She decided not to leave the stall until the two hateful, catty women were gone. She didn't want them to know she'd overheard them talking about her.

"I heard she has kids."

"Really? I'm surprised DHS hasn't caught her yet. Someone who looks like that can't possibly be a fit parent. I think she's married to that hot scientist that works in Bio-crimes. I wonder what he sees in her?"

"Well he maybe hot but apparently he's also crazy." The two women laughed.

"I think I saw her in the cafeteria hanging out with that purple haired midget."

"Wow! Figures she'd be friends with someone who's as weird as she is." At that, Abby almost came forward to give the two creeps a piece of her mind. She wouldn't let them get away with talking about her best friend that way! But before she could open the stall door, one of the women spoke again saying,

"Ya know, even if her kids aren't abused or neglected, I'll be you anything they are totally embarrassed by her."

"Yeah. They probably spend a lot of time at their friends' houses and they most likely don't tell any of them who their mother is." The two women cackled with laughter and then, having finished what they had come in for, left the ladies room. Abby slowly and quietly slipped out of the stall and stood there with silent tears streaming down her face. She washed her hands and forced herself to stop crying. Then she washed and dried her face and quickly headed back to her office.

It was hard to focus on her work the rest of the day. Her mind kept returning to the hateful words she'd overheard. Were her children really embarrassed by her? What about her friends and Jesse? Deep down she knew it wasn't true. Her family and friends loved her as much as she loved them. Abby had never before cared what people thought of her. Well, not enough to change her ways, anyway. But hearing what was said about her children, really struck a chord. It had hurt a lot more than she wanted to admit, even to herself. She was still lost in thought when there was a knock on her office door. She didn't register the knock but she did register the voice calling her name, eventually.

"Abby?" Abby started and looked up.

"Oh! Hey Carol? What can I do for you?" Carol had known her friend long enough to recognize the false cheerfulness her voice.

"I came down to see if you wanted to do something after work. What's wrong, Abby-ca-da-bra?" the woman asked, using her old nickname for her best friend. Abby smiled a small smile at the nickname, but shook her head and replied using her nickname for Carol

"Nothing, Whiz Kid. I'm fine." Carol narrowed her eyes at Abby and said,

"No you're not. Come on, Abby. This is me. I've known you for over twenty years. I know when somethings off with you. Talk to me." Abby sighed and said,

"You wanna go somewhere for dinner? I'm almost done here, and Jesse won't mind getting the kids dinner tonight."

"Sure. I've got time." was the reply. Abby quickly wrapped up her work for the day and shut her computers down. Then she texted Jesse to let him know she was going out for dinner with Carol and she'd be back by the kids' bed time. Jesse sent a text back a moment later, saying it was fine with him and he'd get the kids fed, so Abby and Carol headed to the nearby Beltway Diner. Abby got a chicken salad and a CAFPOW and Carol ordered the chef salad and a peach tea. Then they found a place to sit.

"So... You were fine at lunch. What happened?" Abby's eyes filled with tears once more. Carol held her friend's hands in hers as Abby poured out the entire story.

"And the worst part is, that's not the first time I've heard stuff like that. It was post college graduation all over again! Only this time, my kids were brought into it. And Jesse. And you!"

"Abby, I don't care what those self-serving hypocritical snobs think of me! And you shouldn't either! Your kids adore you! Jesse is still to this day head over heels in love with you! You are the best friend I could ever ask for. There is NO WAY any of us could ever be embarrassed by you. We love you the way you are! If they think you are weird just because you are unique, that's their problem! Who wants to be whatever they think normal is anyway?! Normal is boring!" Abby couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's words.

"You are SO right, Carol! Why should I care what a couple of narrow-minded snobs that don't even know me think?! "

"Exactly!" Carol replied. Abby got up and went around the table to hug her friend.

"Thanks, Whiz Kid! I needed that pep-talk. You are a great friend!"

"Anytime, Abby-ca-da-bra! That's what friends are for. And if you want some chemical revenge on those two pea-brains, I'll be glad to cover you. Or even go in on it with you." Abby laughed.

"I think I better just let it go. I need to set a good example for my kids."

"You're probably right, but if you change your mind..."

"I know where to find you." The two women shared a piece of Reese's pie before heading back to their homes. When Abby walked through her door, she was immediately tackled by four happy little bodies, who were most definitely NOT embarrassed by her.

"Mama! We missed you! Why didn't you come home for dinner with us?" asked Alex.

"Well, Monkey, Aunt Carol wanted to have dinner together, just the two of us."

"Why?" asked two year old Danny.

"Because Aunt Carol and Mama are best friends and friends hang out together without other people sometimes.

"Like me and Ca-Ca and Alex hang out with our friends." explained. Danny seemed to accept his sister's words. Caty who was most attuned to people's feelings and body language pulled her mother into the other room. Abby faced her oldest daughter and signed.

_"What's up, Caty-did?"_ Caty looked at her mother intently and asked,

_"Mama? Are you ok? Did you have a bad day at work?"_ Abby sighed. She knew her young teen wouldn't let it go. However, she also didn't want to give her all the details. Finally she simply signed.

_"Remember when you told me how some of the other girls at your school weren't very nice to other kids?" _Caty nodded.

_"Well, unfortunately, some girls are still like that when they get to be your Mama's age. Two women who work where Daddy, Aunt Carol and I work said some really mean things about me and even about your daddy and Aunt Carol."_

_"Like what?"_ Caty asked, alarmed.

"Well, stuff like that I dress weird and that my hair style looks childish and even that you and your daddy should have a problem with that. That I probably make you all uncomfortable and embarrassed. And that your daddy and Aunt Carol are weird or crazy for being around me." Abby felt tears in her eyes again. She hated to tell her daughter that and to hear her reaction, but she knew her sweet girl would keep pushing until she had answers. Abby loved how sensitive and empathetic her daughter was, but she wouldn't tell her ALL of what was said. She didn't need to hear that. Caty hugged her mother very tightly for a long moment and then pulled back.

_"Mama, we love you! Don't listen to shallow people like that. That's what you always tell me. That they are unhappy, so they take it out on others. I think you're so cool and so do Kelly, Alex, Danny, and all of our friends. You're the best mama ever!" _Abby pulled her daughter into another hug and then signed.

_"Thanks, Sweetie. I love you, too! Sooo much!"_ Then the kids started calling for them from the other room, wanting to know what was keeping them. Abby and Caty went back to the family and the kids had their dessert before getting ready for bed. After all the kids were tucked in, and all the dishes were washed and everything cleaned up, Abby and Jesse watched some TV before getting ready for bed themselves. As they were snuggled together in bed, Abby told Jesse what had happened at work and how sweet Caty had been. He laughed when she told him about Carol's offer of revenge. Then he pulled his wife close and cuddled her as he assured her.

"Darn right, I'm crazy! Crazy about you. You're my sunshine. My Goth Angel. Don't EVER change!" Abby sat up and then leaned down to kiss her man.

"I love you, Jess! I thank God every day that He brought you into my life."

"I love you, too. With all that's in me."

Abby never told anyone else, even Gibbs, about her issues at work. Gibbs must have figured that something had happened though, and the same with the rest of the NCIS family because after a family gathering, Ziva, Delilah, Bishop, Kasie, and Breena insisted on taking Abby out for a girls night. Jack joined them as well, but she had plans beforehand so she came in late. They all laughed and talked over drinks and then went to see a movie. By the end of the night, Abby felt much more secure. Her self-esteem had been given another boost. As they were leaving, Delilah said,

"We so need to do this again more often. I don't get to see you guys much anymore. I miss your positivity Abby and Ziva's idiom mix-ups, Bishops food analogies, too. And Jack, I miss your lollipops and advice, Kasie's attitude and Breena's funny laugh."

"I have a funny laugh?" Breena asked.

"She's right, you do, Breena. And it's adorable! And Delilah, I miss your dry sense of humor." Abby said.

"I just miss us all being together and hanging out. We're all so different but we make an awesome combo." Bishop said.

"Hell, yeah! We are the most awesome bunch of super chicks!" Abby said.

"Amen, Girl!" Kasie said.

"Let's make this at least a once a month thing. We set a date and we don't let anything barring a family emergency get in the way." Jack said.

"Well, except a case." The others all groaned and Abby said,

"Yeah, I know, right? The bad guys never seem to follow our plans."

"Never. The selfish creeps!" Kasie said. Then they all laughed. Soon, it was time to head back to their families. The women all hugged and then walked to their cars. Jack was parked next to Abby. Before she got in her car, the older woman leaned in for another hug and said softly,

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Jack. Tonight was just what I needed. I was having some insecurity issues, but It's all good now."

"That's good to know. Good night, Abby. I'll talk to you later."

"G'night." was the reply. Then the two women got into their cars and drove off.

A couple of weeks later at work, Carol came into Abby's office carrying a gift bag.

"Hey Carol! What's up?"

"Well, I found this the other day and knew I had to get it for you. Go on, open it!"

"Aww. That's so sweet, Carol. You didn't have to get me a present. My birthday's not for seven months and Christmas is still a way away.

"I know, but I really wanted you to have this. It's hilarious and it has you written all over it." Abby smiled as she took the present. When she opened the gift and saw what it was, she burst out laughing.

"Carol, this is total perfection! Thank you so much!" Abby held the item up in front of her. It was a t-shirt that had Jack from **Nightmare before Christmas.** It said,

**People Should Seriously Stop Expecting Normal From Me. We All Know It's Never Going To Happen!**

"I have one, too." Carol said, as their laughter died down. Then she unzipped her jacket to reveal a similar shirt that had a dragon on it. Abby squealed.

"I love it! We need to wear our shirts at the same time and go down to the cafeteria. We can totally embrace our weirdness, together!"

"That sounds like a great plan." Carol agreed. As it was lunch time, anyway, Abby quickly went into the restroom and changed into her new shirt. Then she and Carol made their way down to the cafeteria arm in arm.

When Abby got home that evening, The kids were mesmerized by her shirt.

"Mama, I want a shirt like that. But not with a skeleton on it." Kelly said.

"I want one too!"

"Shote!" Danny chimed in. Abby laughed, then said and signed.

_"What about you, Caty-Did? Do you want a shirt like this?" _Caty grinned and nodded. Then she signed,

_"Not that one, though." _Abby smiled and replied, talking for the other kids as well,

_"Let's look online and see what we can find."_

"YEEEAHH!" all the kids but Caty cheered. Caty clapped her hands. Abby got her laptop and googled the style. She and the kids laughed at all the different designs. Finally, Caty chose the shirt with a cat on it, while Kelly chose a unicorn, and Alex picked a sloth. Danny pointed at a creature wearing sunglasses and said,

"Yama!" Abby grinned and clicked on the Llama shirt. As she was about to check out and pay, Danny spoke up again,

"Daddy shote!"

"You think Daddy needs one too, Danny Bear?"

"Daddy needs one what?" Jesse asked, as he walked into the room.

"A shirt. Danny thinks you should have a shirt like mine." Jesse looked and said,

"No way am I wearing that." But he was being humorous in his delivery of the statement. Abby smirked and said,

"I know you wouldn't, Babes. But I think I found just the shirt for you. Com'ere." Jesse went over to look at the screen and barked out a laugh.

"Yes. I think I could pull that look off." The shirt had a skinny weird looking rooster with big eyes. It was vintage tri-blend style and was dark grey with red, yellow, and orange rustic stripes as the background behind the rooster. Abby laughed as well and proceeded to order the shirts. They all arrived within a couple of weeks, so the family wore the new shirts to the NCIS family Labor Day picnic. When the others saw the shirts, they all cracked up. A lot of the kids even wanted shirts like them. Abby told about Carol's present to her and a little about the reason behind it.

"So your kids of course wanted a shirt like their mother has." Ziva said.

"And now, so do all our kids." Tony groused good-naturedly.

"Abby, you are special just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." McGee spoke up. The others all agreed.

"Thanks, you guys." Abby replied.

"So what will happen to those two women. Are you going murder them and erase the evidence?" Torres joked, earning himself a head-slap from his wife.

"Ouch!"

"Well, serves you right. Quit being rude!" Gabi replied.

"Come on! This IS Abby we're talking about here! It was a valid question." Torres said, annoyed.

"Why?" Cassie asked. Being fairly new to the team and coming in after Abby had left, she hadn't been around for all of that.

"Anyone who's known Abby long enough, knows that she regularly reminds of her forensic skills and threatens people who cross her with that fate." Palmer said.

"Well, no one needs to worry about anything like that. I have decided to let it go for now. If I catch them talking about anyone like that again, I'll report them. But I really should set a good example for the kids. Violence solves nothing."

"That's probably the better plan." Jason said.

"Yeah. Besides, they aren't worth the effort."

"That's right, Angel." Jesse said. Later, as the adults were standing around, watching the kids play, Gibbs came over to Abby.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said.

"Hey, Abs. Kids look like they're having fun."

"Yeah. I love that they all get along so well. I love our family. Not just me Jesse and our kids. I love all of us. You, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy...everyone."

"I know, Abs. Never lose that. Your big heart is part of why I love you. You're our sunshine. Don't ever change." Abby turned and hugged her father figure, tightly. Then signed,

_"I love you" _back to him. As she snuggled back against Jesse who had come over to stand beside her, Abby thought about their crazy, wonderful, big family. She looked around at everyone there, each one so different and so special. She was beginning to see that everyone is unique in his or her own way. Carol was right. It's awesome being weird with the people you love. Normal is boring.

**Well, There's the story folks. It was inspired by my new shirt tha has that saying with a dancing Ellephant on it. The title was inspired by one of my best friends who **

** used to say that to me all the time. I've been bullied a lot in my life by people who just didn't understand me. That's why I relate to Abby so well. And why she's my favorite on the show. Don't forget to review this story! next chapter of DNA will be up tomorrow sometime! Catch ya later! and Remember, be nice to those who are dfferent from you. We're people too. **

**Bullying hurts!.**


End file.
